


Sick

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caring Poe Dameron, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language, M/M, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sick Finn (Star Wars), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Finn's sick and tries to work. Poe takes him back to bed.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't feeling great myself so have some fluff

“We don’t know what to make of these readouts.”

“Have you sent anyone for reconnaissance?”

Connix shrugs. “No word yet.”

Poe rubs a hand over his jaw, staring at the datapad again. Something about it looks familiar but he just can’t—

“Uh, General…”

Connix’s tone sparks concern before he’s even looked up. Then he actually _does_ look and,“Oh kriffin’ hell.’

Finn weaves into the briefing room, stops to brace himself on a wall. He coughs so hard his knees shake.

“Shit.”

At least three other people move to catch him as he starts to slump. Poe makes it first.

“Finn?” He catches his elbows. “What the hell’re you doin’ outta bed?”

Finn just looks at him like he’s grown a second head and Poe has to shake the one he’s got. Gingerly, he leads him to the nearest chair. Eases him into it. A fine sheen of sweat prickles Finn’s skin, and even his dark tone looks washed out and pallid. Poe slides between the general’s knees, holding Finn’s bobbing head in his hands as present staff wisely excuse themselves.

“Kriff sweetheart, you’re on fire,” Poe mumbles.

He tenderly wipes away sweat gathering under Finn’s eyes. Finn dopily smiles back.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Baby—” He can’t help the pet names, they always sneak out when Finn’s hurting. “—you’re the most gorgeous man I know. But even you don’t look great right now. Why aren’t you in bed? We talked about that this morning, remember?”

Finn frowns. His head droops heavy in his hand; he takes a wheezing breath. “What?”

Poe’s heart breaks a little at the pitiful, confused look. “Yeah, you were supposed to stay? You were up all night coughing, barely moved when I got out of bed. I think it’s time to get back in, don’t you?”

Finn shakes his head and immediately looks queasy. “I don’t—” He gasps, holding his head with one hand. “There’s so much to do, I can’t just stay in bed.”

“Sweetheart, you can barely walk. There’s not going to be any doing for you today.” Finn opens his mouth to argue. “Aht! Nope, not hearing it. You’re officially ordered to bedrest.”

“You can’t do that,” Finn croaks. “I’m general too.”

Poe grunts and gets to his feet. “Watch me.”

Poe keeps his arm firm around Finn’s shoulder. Good thing too. Poor guy trips at least twice on the way back to their bunk. Poe strips him quick, Finn wobbling in his hands. And when his back hits the bed, he lets out a bone-crushing sigh.

“You ok?”

Finn cracks an eye at him, confused. Like he’s unsure of when his eyes even closed.

“Tired,” is all he says.

“Sit tight,” he murmurs, gently kissing Finn’s brow. “I’ll get you something from Medical.”

He moves to stand. Finn groans, grasping after him. He mumbles something Poe can’t quite make out and his heart breaks a little more.

“Hold on, baby. I’ll be right back.”

“…’n you stay?”

Poe frowns, leans in. Finn’s voice is rasping, dry; it scrapes out his throat. He doesn’t want to even ask but, “What’d you say? ‘m sorry, I can’t understand you.”

Finn wets his lip, swallows hard. Winces. Must hurt like hell. Poe runs a fretting hand through Finn’s locs.

“Can you stay?”

Kriff, he must _really_ feel bad. And Poe refuses to make him ask again.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course sweetheart, I’ll stay.”

A quick message over the datapad to delegate and he crawls in. Finn clings; Poe holds him. He’ll get something later. Right now, he’s exactly where Finn needs him to be.


End file.
